


The tmnt boys react to Snapchat filters

by Lonewolf4151



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf4151/pseuds/Lonewolf4151





	The tmnt boys react to Snapchat filters

Leo   
You and Leo were sitting on the couch in the back of the garbage truck. Leo has his arm around you and you two were deep in conversation whenever you received a notification from snap chat. You broke eye contact and picked up your phone from beside you opening the app. It was from April she used the bear one with the mask before sending it to her.   
Leo chuckled,” what is that (y/n” ? He asked pointing at the line of filters. You smiled holding your phone out before choosing the filter and snapping a picture of you two. Leo laughed as you showed him the picture, later that night you had Donnie print out the picture. Now you both have a copy of the the picture in your rooms. 

Raph   
Raph was doing sit-ups, you were sitting on his feet to make sure they didn’t come off the floor. Your phone dinged; it was a Snapchat from Mikey. He used the wide mouth filter, you busted out into laughter. Raph sat up and stayed up looking down at you phone. “ Uhh ( y/nn), is that Mike?.. What’s up with his mouth?” You pulled up the filter holding it between the two of you snapping a picture saving it before sending it to Mikey. Raph and you cracked up soon after hearing Mikey laugh from the living room. 

 

Donnie   
Don was working at his desk, you were perched in his lap scrolling through your phone. You then pulled up snap chat to goof around with the filters. You pulled up this one.   
Don looked down catching you; the filter appeared on his face and you quickly snapped a picture. “(Y/n)”! He said snorting as he laughed. “Hey (y/nn), would you mind sending me a few of those with just you. You look very hot in glasses”. He said hugging you tighter. 

Mikey   
Mikey and you were in the couch watching Ghost Adventures. During one of the many commercial breaks Mike opened Snapchat. He pulled up the dog filter holding the phone so you were both in the frame.   
He snapped a pic before giving you a kiss on your forehead and holding you against his plastron. As the sound of Ghost Adventures caught your attention.


End file.
